Harry Potter et la carte de la Vérité
by Beunny
Summary: CrossCover Harry Potter CardCaptor Sakura où une histoire imaginé dans la tête d'une personne un peu lufoque et anormal du web!


Avant-propos... : Désoler à l'avance... je ne suis pas la meilleure auteure du monde mais j'aimerais vous dire que mon style est pas unique... et que j'utilise souvent des mots québécois, anglais, japonais ou n'importe quelle langue du monde... je ne suis pas parfaite et je vais me répéter...

La quasi-totalité des personnages sont à J.K.Rowling... une auteure que j'admire énormément et à CLAMP, d'où de leurs encres(elles sont 4) sortent les plus beaux mangas. Donc voilà... il n'y a que les inventer qui sont ma propriété. Merci en avance de vos commentaires!

Ah oui, pour les personnages de CardCaptor... y'en a à quelques-uns uns que j'ai laissé leurs noms français... car personnellement leurs noms japonais... je ne les aime pas!

Chapitre 1 : Présentations... 

L'été était presque à son plus haut point. La chaleur était accablante et surtout pour une fois, la pluie venait toujours en soirée arranger les plantes et les animaux du Royaume-Unis. Seulement, dans un bureau d'une tour d'un château-école, le directeur était encore une fois en train de manger une glace à la vanille quand un hibou se posa à sa fenêtre.

-Oh! ... qui voudrait m'envoyer une lettre à ce temps-ci de l'année... Mais je reconnais cette écriture... Heilan Li...

Dumbledore pris la lettre et se mit à la lire...

«Très cher professeur Dumbledore,

Je suis réellement désoler de vous écrire maintenant mais mon fils vient de recevoir ses 16 ans et vous souvenez-vous de ma promesse, dès qu'il aura ses 16 ans, il viendrait étudier dans votre école de magie. Alors voilà le pourquoi de la lettre ci présente. J'aurais voulu vous l'envoyer avant ça mais... il avait une mission, à propos des cartes de Clow Read. Je suis totalement et réellement désoler. Je sais que déjà, Meiling a fait des progrès en magie à votre école, d'après ce que m'a raconté ma sœur et que Cho aussi, vous savez, la fille de la sœur de mon défunt mari Xiao.

Merci en avance de votre réponse!

Heilan Li, ancienne élève de votre école de la maison des Serdaigle»

Il se souvint de la jeune chinoise avec ses idées de faire entrer un dragon chinois dans l'école à la fin de l'année, du coup qu'elle avait fait aux maraudeurs soit de les transformer en fille pendant 1 journée ou même d'un bal de Noël où elle portait un traditionnel kimono chinois. Laissant échapper un rire, il pris un parchemin et se mit à écrire...

-Chère Heilan...

(...)

Pendant de temps, dans un manoir entourer de roses, un jeune adolescent suivit de 2 femmes regardèrent un grand miroir. On pouvait y voir 2 adolescentes japonaises en habit scolaire essayant de comprendre quelque chose dans une classe bonder de gens. L'adolescent soupira et mit un voile sur le miroir.

-Il faudrait un jour que je leur dise à ses deux là qu'elles doivent venir d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard.

-Mais Eriol, tu crois vraiment que Tomoyo est une sorcière?

-Comme dirait Trelawney... mon troisième œil voit tout! Samantha, tu me connais, bon dans ce cas...

-Eriol, j'aimerais te poser une question, est-il nécessaire de les avertires... car tu vois, si tu me renvois à Tomoeda, je pouvais les protégers... et...

-Katia, tu sais bien que non, tu es peut-être Auror mais non, tu restes ici à protéger Harry Potter... Bon je crois que le vieux fou va nous aider... dès la rentrée j'espère.

(...)

Au même moment, dans une petite maison du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon se mit à avoir des douleurs abominables au front. «Saleté de Voldemort» lança t'il. Il se remit debout et la douloureuse sensation disparue au même moment. Il se dirigea à la cuisine où sa tante lui avait proposer de faire le souper. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que le parrain du jeune homme était mort en homme brave, elle essaya de moins en moins d'être méchante à son égard. Elle faisait plutôt ça quand son mari et son fils étaient sortis de la maison.

-Tu sais Harry, tu as reçu du courrier venant de HongKong... c'est sur la table.

-Merci Tante Pétunia... je crois que ça vient de mon amie Meiling Li, de Poufsouffle.

Il se mit à courir chercher cette lettre et l'ouvrit. Il se mit à rire des petits gribouillis sur le papier. Meiling racontait à Harry que son cousin allait venir étudier à Poudlard et qu'elle le voyait à Gryffondor d'avance. Que son été jusqu'à date était merveilleux sauf quelques fois gâchée par les 4 sœurs de Shaolan et par « sa cousine » Cho Chang.

-Sacré Meiling! Elle et sa manie de se coiffer en mode Sailor Moon comme elle dit... Bon aller... Tante Pétunia... je peux aller faire un tour dans le jardin?

-Mais oui mon cher neveu... mais rentre dès que tu me vois à la fenêtre pour placer les plats... car Vernon et Dudley seront rentrés.

suivre...

Note de l'auteure :

Salut, j'aimerais dire que cette ma première fiction réellement basée que sur les 2 histoires. Je sais que ça existe déjà mais je voulais débuter ainsi... en faisant court et descriptif. Oui je voulais mettre Meiling et Eriol comme déjà des étudiants de Poudlard... Mais vous voulez savoir la maison de Eriol... sachez qu'il n'est pas à Gryffondor, Ni à Poufsouffle... il vous restes 2 choix... vous le saurez dans le prochain châpitre.

Meiling connaît bien Harry, dans ma fiction, elle serait déjà venue une fois à l'A.D. avec Hannah Abbot mais a laisser tomber ensuite car elle avait trop de travaux à faire et qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner en devenant la coresponsable de Harry.

Pourquoi au début la lettre de Mme Li... ban voyons... auriez-vous oublier que Shaolan est né le 13 juillet... et si j'ai dit qu'on est au milieu de l'été... c'est environs... le 20 juillet, donc je donne un indice du prochain chapitre... 1 semaine après le 20 c'est... la fête de Harry(ouais on va tous sortir nos bougies et chanter!)


End file.
